Just Perfect III
by Resonating
Summary: The end of the trilogy of Just Perfect, where Rigby and friends go to the underworld in order to rescue Mordecai's soul. After doing so, Dale will have an army with the money obtained. Dale sent out his troops to find and kill Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest. The final showdown where Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest will decide the fate of the world. Cursing, sexual scenes or chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the Underworld

Rigby and the rest come through the portal, where one skeleton was guarding it. When that skeleton came at them, Skips jumped over and launched the skeleton up with an uppercut. While the skeleton was close to the ground, Skips dove at the falling skeleton with his fist, instantly smashing the skeleton's skull.

"Only one guarding? This militia's shit. I can't believe that Death made it seem so fearful." Benson said.

"Not quite Benson." Skips said.

Everyone looked ahead to see 400 skeletons coming at them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rigby yelled.

Muscle Man spotted a rifle from the... undead skeleton?

"Hey, look at this! A rifle. We can use this well." Muscle Man.

"Muscle Man, you must be crazy. There is hundreds of skeletons out there, loaded with guns and ammunition! A single rifle isn't going to save us!" Benson said.

"It's all we have!" Muscle Man retorted.

"No it's not." Rigby said.

Rigby pointed to the other weapons, which must have been put there for skeletons to guard the portal.

"Now this is better!" Hi Five Ghost said.

They gathered the weapons.

"What now?" Benson asked.

Skips felt the ground, then pulled it.

"What the- This ground is some type of extremely malleable material. Maybe we can make a protective wall to cover us." Skips said.

They all pulled the material up and put it together to form a 3ft wall. They all ducked under it. As the undead militia came towards them, they prepared for battle. 50 of the troops were used as cannonfodders. Rigby and the rest started firing. They made a system of their shots: One person will shoot once, then another does the same, while the other stays under protection of the wall. This way, it would be less likely for anyone to actually get shot while diminishing their undead enemies. in 3 minutes, 100 of them remained. Most retreated, while few stayed to fight. Soon enough, all the skeletons had retreated.

"That's better. Now, where in the hell can we find Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Well wherever those skeletons retreated to, there may be a camp set up nearby." Benson said.

"Let's follow those skeletons." Thomas said.

Meanwhile, Mordecai finds himself in a hellish place.

"What the hell? What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"You are here, awaiting judgement for your ascent or your descend. I think you should stay here for eternity." the spirit said.

"And why is that?" Mordecai asked, irritated

"Suicide due by your drunken rage. bullet wound to your head. All because of your marital problems." the spirit said.

"How do you know this?" Mordecai asked.

"I can see right through to your soul. How sad it has recently become. Mistreated by the likes of you, Mordecai." the spirit said.

"How do you know my name?" Mordecai asked.

"Look, I'm not here to play 20 fucking questions! I would not be trying to guide you back home if it wasn't a part of Death's deal." the spirit said.

Mordecai sat there, confused and unsure what was to come next.

"I'll explain later. For right now, let's go find your beloved ones." the spirit said.

"But wait. Who exactly _**are **_you?" Mordecai asked.

The spirit sighed loudly.

"Take a closer look." the spirit said.

The spirit's form changed suddenly.

"What the hell?!" Mordecai said.

The figure's form began to make sense. Mordecai was shocked to find out who it was.

"You are... You are... You can't be him!" Mordecai yelled.

"I'm not. But I am a 'her'." the spirit said.

The form finished its process, letting bolts of light travel throughout the land.

"Why you? Just why? You were supposed to be dead." Mordecai said.

"Well, sounds like you wanted me dead. It's too bad you can't get rid of me. I love you too much to let you go." The spirit said.

Back to Rigby and the rest, they have followed some wounded soldiers headed up to a camp fire. They saw that the wounded was bowing down to one particular skeleton.

"General Skullzon, we are sorry for our defeat. Please spare us!" A wounded skeleton begged.

"When you are wounded in battle, you have no use for me. When you lose a battle, that pisses me off! You have no right to beg for your life, considering you already knew what would happen if you failed, yet you still joined this army. No excuses!" Skullzon said.

Skullzon sliced all of the wounded soldiers' heads.

"Damn!" Rigby said.

"I know right? Brutal. Just brutal." Benson said.

"Well, this camp is too far out. We should keep going to see if we can find anything." Skips said.

"And why?" a voice said.

"Because we have to save Mordecai. Have you completely forgo-" Skips started.

"Uh, Skips?" Rigby asked.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Skips asked.

"Yep." Thomas said.

"And the canny ass appearances continue on." Skips said.

Skips tried to punched behind him, but Skullzon had dodged and pacified Skips, knocking him out. The others were grabbed and tied up.

"Well well well. Fleshies! In my territory! What should we do?" Skullzon asked.

"Set us free?" Thomas asked.

"Really Thomas?" Benson asked.

"I had a better idea. How about hanging you from your feet, while your hands and head boil in 150 Celsius water." Skullzon said.

After several minutes, Rigby and his friends was bounded by ropes, Skips soon recovering from his forced slumber.

"Well what now?" Thomas asked.

"We fry in a vat of boiling water. Unless Skips has a plan." Hi Five Ghost whispered.

"I actually do have a plan. Now this rope feels like some cheap knock-offs, like the ones we used to utilize at the old park. I think I can get out." Skips said.

"Don't bother. I got a knife. Here." Muscle Man said, handing a pocketknife to Skips.

Soon enough, they all broke free of the ropes. They put the cut ropes around them, in the illusion that they were still tied up. Skullzon walked over to them.

"Before I kill you, I will tell you a secret, raccoon." Skullzon said.

Skullzon whispered into Rigby's ear.

"I know who you are. And I know who your father is. And I know why he survived." Skullzon said.

"He is dead! That bastard is dead." Rigby said.

"Exactly." Skullzon said.

Rigby wanted to ask questions, but the skull general slapped him. Rigby stood up to choke the skeleton, but Skullzon dodged it

"Fire!" Skullzon yelled.

A bullet was fired and shot Rigby in the head. Rigby's corpse fell.

"Rigby!" Benson yelled.

After several minutes, Rigby woke up to find him self next to Mordecai and the spirit.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, what the hell were you thinking?!" Rigby asked.

Hey all, this is Coolspy, back from what I call my FanFic depression. I have a lot more ideas and I am going to try to update at least one story every week, with more exciting and interesting plots, details, and much much more. That story I was talking about that would include a lot of people, I am sorry I let you down. It's put off until 2016. But hey, don't worry. You will still be getting more alerts from your favorite author. More stories, more entertainment, more updates. Next week, I will try to work on some stories that were unofficially dead. I was nice enough to update JPIII and NRKYII. So get ready next week. Thanks for the fans that believed in me.


	2. Chapter 2: Rami and Umi

Meanwhile, Rami and Umi sit in their rooms, thinking hard at the situation. This horrible time they have to live through. Wondering if their fathers would come back. If they could live without them. Rami was done thinking. He went over to Umi's room. He opened the door and saw Umi crying softly. Rain starting to hit against the windows. Rami rushed over to Umi. He grabbed her hands.

"Umi, I know, I know. Don't cry... I'm confident that our dads are going to come back. Trust me." Rami said.

"I know, but I can't stop. I just could never imagine this happening to us. Everything. Just everything was perfect. _**Just Perfect **_**. **And a couple years ago, was _**Just Perfect II **_**. **But now? Now is horrible. Our families could be ruined now." Umi said sobbing.

"Don't say that, everything will turn out for the better. We will have our fathers back. Don't worry." Rami said.

"But it won't! Stop being so optimistic. You know our situation is shit, Rami!" Umi yelled back.

"We just have to wait. Calm down." Rami said.

Rami kissed Umi. Umi soon stop crying. She rubbed her tears and nodded her head.

"Come on, i'll make you a sandwich." Rami said.

He took Umi to the kitchen and started preparing her favorite sandwich: Whole grain bread with turky, crisp lettuce, mustard, paprika, and pickles. She gracefully ate her sandwich.

"It's delicious." Umi smiled.

"You're welcome." Rami said.

They sat there and talked. Later, they watched some shows on their TV. Next, they rode on their bicycles up and down several hills and got to the playground. Rami pushed Umi on the swings and played on the monkey bars with her. Afterwards, they bought ice cream and headed home.

"Did you have fun, Umi?" Rami asked, opening the door.

"I did. Thanks Rami. I really needed a good time." Umi said, smiling.

They walked in and sat in Rami's room. They kissed and kissed.

"But, still, what about Rigby?" Uim asked.

"I am sure they are all right. I just hope they can bring Mordecai back." Rami said.

"True." Umi said with a sigh.

"Listen, don't worry baby. Once they get Mordecai and leave, everything will be all right." Rami said.

What about Dale?" Umi asked.

"All he did was murder his son and collect the cash he had. Just another money lusting fuck. I bet all he wanted was to be rich. Who doesn't?" Rami said.

"I heard that some poor families would rather stay the way they are than to succumb to greed." Umi said.

"Until a couple million is waved in their face. I actually think that they say that cause they know they can't obtain it." Rami said.

"Oh really? Is this a debate I smell?" Umi said smiling.

"No, cause I hate arguing with you. It's stressful and you always win in the end." Rami said.

"Don't cry about it." Umi joked.

"I don't see tears." Rami said slightly frowning.

"Isnt my little baby adorable?" Umi asked, pinching Rami's cheek.

"You like pinching cheeks?" Rami asked.

"If they are my baby waby's." Umi continued to joked.

"So do I." Rami said as he pinched Umi's ass.

Umi yelped cutely.

"Ow!" Umi yelped.

"How did that hurt." Rami chuckled.

"You pinched a small part hard, Rami!" Umi said slightly pushing Rami.

"I barely tugged." Rami said.

"Barely?" Umi asked.

"Yes. Now come with me and watch some Tv when you stop whining." Rami said.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to cuddle." Umi said.

"Don't be like that. Er, what do you to watch Umi." Rami said nervously as he handed Umi the remote.

Umi followed Rami to the couch. Rami laid down as Umi laid in front of him.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Rami asked.

"Drake &amp; Josh or maybe Law and Order." Umi said.

"We don't have Netflix. So," Rami said as he looked at the guide, "maybe Ridiculousness?"

"I hate that show. It makes me cringe." Umi said.

"That is the show's whole point. That and embarrassing people on the Internet." Rami said.

"What about Zoey101?" Umi asked.

"What is with you with David Swimmer shows?" Rami asked.

"You said his name wrong." Umi said.

"Is it Jenner?" Rami asked.

"No." Umi said.

"Thank god. Anyways, all the shows like Icarly, Zoey101, and Drake &amp; Josh have demon girls in them." Rami said.

"What?" Umi asked.

"Nora, all of them, and Megan. Hate them all." Rami said.

"You are impossible." Umi said

"Not true." Rami said as he wrapped his arms around Umi's waist and kissed her neck.

"You make it difficult to stay irritated." Umi said.

"I know." Rami said as he kissed her ear.

"Well, prepare to be disappointed. I am tired. Gonna take a nap." Umi said.

Umi went to sleep. Rami groaned.

"And I'm impossible..." Rami said, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Important Annoucement

**Hello all viewers. Now, you may wonder why I haven't been updating. Well te be honest, I am in a block. I am wondering what to do in some series such as Just Perfect III. I will be continuing the series and a couple others, as they will be my main focus. But I am not sure what dates. I will try to get some in this month, but in August, I may not. I will get as much as I can. I am still updating and will make more chapters. You will have to wait a longer time though. Thank you for staying patience. And for sticking it up with me, I will offer you a 'prize'. For the stories Just Perfect III, Never Really Knew You II, Cartoon High School, Kid's Life II, Core and Lanes, Total Cartoon Drama Island, and finally Why I Came, will have 1 Fan of the audience that reads my Fanfictions the way they want for 3 chapters of each story listed. If you want to do this, PM me your chapter entry for any Story listed above and if I like it, I will put it in the story and give you your full credit. Now, now, I may change it a little bit depending if it will change the story too immensly. If the chapter goes along with the story and have a slight twist, that will be fine. For now, I will post some chapters of those stories, but, When it is August 11th, I will be seeing through the PMs and select 1 chapter and place it in its respective chapter. At the end of the chapter, you will be given your credit. I will ALSO hold a contest in which those you sended the chapters AND had them Approved by me to be in the story will get a place in a ranking. By September 1st, I will have a poll, asking which chapter(s) from the author you enjoyed best. If you are a grand prize winner, you will get the choice to help me OR have me help you with as many chapters as you want. If you place 2nd or 3rd, I will help you with a chapter of ANY story you have published. Regardless of placing 1st, 2nd, or 3rd of any thing, if it makes the cut and is placed into any of the stories listed above, the author will be posted onto my profile as a qualifying contestant and I will follow them on Fanfiction. Thanks for your support. I will try to get as many chapters as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Mordecai

Skullzon stood over Rigby's body and smashed his head into pieces. Skips got up and ran to Skullzon. He used all of his force to punch him. Skips powerful hands demolished Skullzon's bones into debris, slowly fading away. Everyone stood in shock. The militia took aim. Skullzon's body signaled the army to cease. Skullzon's head slowly fade in. Soon, Skullzon had his head back in place and laughed an eerie maniacal laugh.

"Now see here, People already dead here can't die again." Skullzon said.

"So when you just killed Rigby, isn't he just sent here? What are you going to do about that?" Skips asked.

"Already figured out, but I rather not reveal my plans to a cunt like yourself. That cliche thing where the antagonist reveals his plans to the protagonists? Not very productive. Anyways, If I were you, I'd beg for life." Skullzon said with a ghast, evil smile.

"Fuck off." Skips said calmly.

"How about I help you out a little? Soldiers, Cease fire until the end of this fight. If I win, this yet-ap-... Whatever you are, and these hostages are for open fire." Skullzon said.

"And If I win, Skeleton?" Skips asked.

"Heh, Best joke of the day." Skullzon said as he raised his fists.

"Yeah, then prepare to laugh uncontrollably, bitch. I can lift hundreds of pounds of dumbells. You literally are composed of just bones." Skips said.

"Looks can be deceiving. As a personal experience, I have overestimated your appearance as a threat." Skullzon said.

"You must be Houdin-"

"Alright whatever joke you are doing, shut the hell up. Stop stalling this fight and throw some hands. We don't exactly have time to be pussies." Muscle Man said.

"Alright alright. I'll fight you Skullzon, but let them leave. Can't really trust you." Skips said with his arms crossed.

"Fine, but when you lose, I will put them as the most wanted. I will have the entire world coming for them." Skullzon said.

"Alright." Skips said with a frown.

The soldiers released Thomas, Benson, Hi Fives, and Muscle Man.

"Skips, don't die." Benson said.

"It will be fine." Skips said.

"He won't die. Can't let that happen. He will be locked up, tortured, and put to work 24-7." Skullzon with a smirk.

"Come on Benson, we gotta find Mordecai and Rigby." Hi Fives said.

Benson, Muscle Man, Hi Fives, and Thomas ran off.

"Alright, let's begin." Skullzon said.

Skips prepared himself. He swung three times and missed them all. Skullzon kneed Skips into the air. Skullzon move back some, gather some speed, and jumped dozens of feet off the ground. He grabbed Skips, threw him towards the ground, and landed on his abdomen. Skullzon jumped back and watched Skips get up dizzily and cough up some blood.

"See, what you have failed to realize is that this land is made of Soul Fiber. It's powered by souls, obviously. With this I may create weapons, hills, cliffs, and all sorts of things to my advantage. Hell, once you know how to use this land you can make jumps of great heights and serious combo fuckers like you. At this rate you won't last the hour." Skullzon said.

"We'll just have to see about that." Skips said.

Back with Mordecai and Rigby...

Mordecai, have you loss your goddamn mind?!" Rigby yelled at his friend.

Mordecai sighed.

"I'm sorry Rigby. I-I was...Dumb." Mordecai said, aiming his head downwards in shame.

"Damn it Mordecai. You are putting us through this shit to say you man. You have no idea what you are doing to everyone." Rigby said.

"I didn't ask you to save me. I am surprised you are." Mordecai said slowly, keeping his head down.

"We don't need permission to save a loved one. I'd do anything to save my best friend. Come on, we are getting you home." Rigby said.

"Well where the hell are we gonna go? Haven't seen anything around here." Mordecai said, standing up and walking with Rigby.

"I have no idea." Rigby said.

After several minutes of aimless walking, Rigby and Mordecaifound a sign.

Brim Town, 5 miles Up-right.

"Alright, we will head there." Rigby said.

"Rigby, how's... stuff been since died?"

"You haven't been dead for long, but we have been grieving. Nothing really good." Rigby said coldly.

Mordecai felt guilt stab him deep. He turnedaway and tried to change the subject.

"Uh, how's my little girl been doing?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"Sad, but Rami has been comforting her, I'm sure." Rigby said.

Mordecai never liked the idea of Rami and Umi 'comforting' each other, so he continued to talk.

"So uh..How has Margaret been?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. I think just..sad. You really affected all of us man. I hope you realize."

"I know, I feel bad what I did. Ugh.." Mordecai said, rubbing his neck.

"Well save your apologies for after I get you back to Earth." Rigby said.

"This isn't Earth? Thought this was like the underworld of Earth." Mordecai said.

"Worst. I think it's a different dimension. I just pray we can get back. And we are probably gonna owe him BIG for this." Rigby said.

Rigby and Mordecai finally reach the town after about an hour.

"OK Mordecai, you find a hotel. I'll see how to get back home." Rigby said.

"Alright." Mordecai said as he headed off to a stand labeled "HOTELS". He walked up to the man and asked where to find a hotel. The man directed Mordecai towards a nearby hotel. Mordecai walked back to where Rigby was.

"He said that the hotel is up there. It's free but we can't stay for more than ten days." Mordecai said.

"Alright. I couldn't find out where to find the others. Nobody's fucking useful around here." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby walked to the hotel. Hours later, it was night and they went to bed. Mordecai started dreaming. He saw himself standing, talking with Death. A lot of blurs and lights appeared. Mordecai couldn't make out the rest. Mordecai woke up with a slight jerk. He went back to sleep eventually, trying to make sense of his dream. He wonders if he is even worth saving from his suicide. If he should even have this second chance.


End file.
